Brother
by SenzaTempo
Summary: "Broth•er [bruhth-er] noun. A person who is there when you need him; someone who pick you up when you fall; A person who sticks up for you when no one else will; A brother is always a friend." Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan never quite understood what having a brother meant until they met each other. And it was better than they could've imagined.
1. First Time

He was sitting near the ambulance, bundled in Gideon's jacket and still shaking a little. As he got closer, Morgan could see the blood on his shirt, from a stab wound the unsub had managed to inflict before Hotch shot him. It wasn't anything major but it was the first time Reid was injured in the field and it had been a shock for them all. The knowledge that their good doctor could have died at the hands of one of the monsters they hunted daily had felt like an ice-cold shower. It shouldn't have been — _they all knew what those people were capable of, had witnessed it in person_ — but Reid was the kid of the team, the one you always expect to be safe, to be waiting for you in the bullpen sipping his outrageously sweetened coffee.

"Hey, pretty boy." He said, ruffling his hair. "How you feelin'?"

Reid snorted, trying to hide his shaking hands.

"Like someone who just got injured." He replied with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Smartass." Morgan said "But, seriously, you did good, kid. Everyone else would have freaked out when the unsub pointed the knife at them, you tried to talk him down instead."

"And almost got myself killed."

"Oh, take a compliment, would you? You. Did. Good. Don't ever try to say the contrary."

Reid shrugged, but he looked less somber and more like himself. There was still doubt in him together with a sense of failure that — _and Morgan knew this_ — would never quite go away but it was something. Reid would never be the same as he was before the BAU, it was too much to hope for with a job like theirs after all, but that didn't mean he lost himself.

Change wasn't such a bad thing sometimes.


	2. Emotion

Agent Jareau smiled at them, shaking Morgan's hands and waving back at Reid.

"If you need anything you can find me in my office, the door is always open." She said, smiling widely and walking away.

They turned to look at her for a few moments.

"Oh no." The kid murmured. Then he proceeded to run to the bullpen where he promptly hid under his desk. Morgan looked at him, puzzled and kind of worried.

"Man?"

Reid jumped but kept staring creepily ahead, like his whole world just dissolved in front of his eyes. He sat on the floor beside him, trying in vain to fit under the small desk before giving up and sitting in front of him.

"Reid? What's wrong, kid?" He asked softly.

Reid looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Morgan... I..."

Morgan said nothing, knowing that being interrupted wouldn't help the kid. When Reid finally talked, his voice was trembling and his eyes were showing just how scared he was.

"I think I just felt an emotion."

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me, Reid!"


	3. Damns

Quietly watching Morgan huff and try to work from his desk, Reid chuckled. It didn't matter how many times Morgan repeated that he was fine, it was obvious that he wasn't. Now, Reid was just waiting the moment the stubborn man beside him would admit it. It was proving to be quite the long wait but it was worth it, just to see him get progressively more annoyed as time passed. Sipping his deliciously sweet coffee, he decided he rather liked the current situation.

Perhaps, he thought, perhaps he shouldn't tell Morgan at all.

"Hey, Morgan" he called, hearing a grunt in response "What did you do over the weekend?"

 _ **Crack**_

Bemused, Reid turned to look at him noticing a broken pencil between his hands and a dangerously annoyed glint in his eyes.

He couldn't hold it anymore.

He laughed. He laughed until his stomach ached and he teared up.

Morgan growled.

"If..." He tried to say but another wave of mirth washed over him and he was unable to talk for some moments. A vein started to pulse on Morgan's forehead.

"If you want to know that badly what happened during that game why don't you give up? You know, begging might actually make me consider telling you."

He said finally, smirking.

"I don't give a damn about that game, pretty boy, you're deluded." The Dark skinned man ground out, gritting his teeth and trying to keep working.

"Oh, please, Morgan. You give so much damns they're visible from SPACE."

No matter how much he wanted to know what happened, he wouldn't beg. Never.

Even if he was dying to know. Surely nothing important had happened, they just went to see a football game after all. But what if something had actually happened?

 _ **Crack**_.

He heard a laugh coming from his right.

 _Goddamn_.

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Okay so, I haven't published much but its because I write really slowly. Also because I have other stories to think about:** ** _Whispers From Another Life_** : **Harry Potter/ CM crossover that it's quickly becoming some kind of _huge_ story and I'm still writing even if I haven't published in a long time.** ** _Till We Meet Again_** **Raeve story in season 3-4.** **Also please notice that English isn't my first language so tell me if you find any mistakes.**


	4. Salsa

"Morgan just ask already!"

The pointed exclamation came from one of the desks in the bullpen, specifically the one where a young man with brown hair was enthusiastically telling the dark skinned man near him to stop being — _and Hotch couldn't believe it_ — shy and just ask the the question that had been troubling him.

For a hour, a whole hour, Morgan had kept glancing at Reid with the expression of a kicked puppy, hoping that the younger man would just read his mind and give him an answer without him making a fool of himself. Of course, Reid — _that couldn't read minds, no matter what some people might believe_ — had been patiently waiting for Morgan to ask him but he was getting annoyed.

"It's a stupid question." The man said finally.

"There's no such thing as a stupid question." Replied Spencer quickly.

Finally, he thought, finally it could end.

"Alright then."

A few tense moments passed where Morgan didn't try to say anything. It was ridiculous and Reid had obviously had enough.

 _"What. Is. The. Question."_

"Ah! Yeah, um..." He started.

Hotch tried to hear as best as he could even if he was sure it would be something completely idiotic. But then, when Reid and Morgan were together one could never know.

"What's in mango salsa?" Asked the latter finally.

"I stand corrected." Replied Reid, before going back to work without really being concentrated. There was shocked expression on his face and Hotch briefly wondered if the pure, unadulterated, idiocy of the question had been enough to send him into shock.

"Reid? You didn't answer."

"Think about it for a second, Morgan. Think about it." Said the young man tiredly, shoulders bowed under an invisible pressure.

"... _Ah_."

Hotch had heard enough. He didn't know _**what**_ was wrong with his agents, but he resolved to give them as little time in the office as possible. They simply weren't themselves when working on paperwork. Or maybe they were too free to express their true personality.

He was afraid of the answer.


End file.
